America's Next Top Sim / Cycle One / The Girl Who Never Did Glamour
The Girl Who Never Did Glamour '''is the sixth episode of '''Cycle One of America's Next Top Sim. It focuses on the top five and the journey of a model. The Girl Who Never Did Glamour At the judging table Crim: I decided Liberty deserved to come back Kerry: Ugh Julia: Omg YES Liberty: I'm back babies... and ready to win Crim: Alright girls... now Crim: No-one will be helping you this challenge Girls: Huh Crim: This week is your own clothing week, you must do your own makeup, select your own clothes from your own wardrobe Julia: Oh no Crim: And the theme of course... glamour, you can't be a model and not be glamourous Crim: Tomorrow at 8:30 pm we'll have a catwalk... this will be your most important one... so don't fuck it up, you may leave now, The girls leave '' ''Back at the house Liberty: Why is Kerry still here? Kerry: Why are you here bitch Julia: There was a non-elimination round, she would've been sent home though Malaysia: Did you not watch the show? Liberty: Girl... I was in a hotel the whole time I don't know anything Crim's voice is heard "go to bed girls, go to bed" Julia: Well listen to the boss The girls head off to bed Kerry IC: I need to stay so these bitches better watch out, staying up all night and planning my outfit The next day the girls are getting ready for the most important catwalk yet Kerry: I'm so gonna win In the bedrooms, the girls are talking Julia: If Kerry doesn't go this week I'm gonna be fuming Liberty: Same she deserves to go home... Malaysia: She's a mess, of course she'll go Demi: So true Crim: Hello girls, please come to the lounge The girls hurry downstairs Crim: Now the reason this is the most important runway is that... Ra-Tress will be there Girls: YASSS Crim: Now head down to the We Serve Everything and get some food, bye now girls The girls head down to the restaurant Ratress 2.0: Hello girls.. what can I get you Julia: Everything betch Ratress 2.0: Ok rat... sit down over there 2 Minutes goes over and Ratress 2.0 comes over Ratress 2.0: Since your models, we can only serve you half of an apple, bye now Julia: So who's excited about the catwalk Kerry: Me Julia: Anyone but Kerry? Demi: I'm not... Ratress will be there Liberty: Same... I look up to Ratress so much Kerry: I don''t, she isn't even a good model Liberty: Is that why she won Cycle 2735 and Cycle 1036 of America's Next Top Living Legend Kerry: Well I would win them both so Demi: Delusion, convince yourself Kerry grabs her strawberry soda and throws it all over Demi and gets out her chair Kerry: Fuck you uglies She storms out Demi: Dumb whore Malaysia: Is she not gonna eat her half apple? Julia: lmaooooo Liberty: Hey Malaysia what's the time? Malaysia: Oh my god it's somehow 7 pm already Julia: Best head home The girls arrive at the house, get into their glamour outfits and head to Crim's Catwalks Crim: Hello girls, it's 8 pm but the show starts in fifteen minutes, so get ready The girls add finishing touches to their makeup and hair and the show begins Tara: Let's introduce the first girl... Liberty Cole File:6_-_Liberty_Glamour.png Tara: Now... put your hands together for... Kerry Mathis No-one claps File:6_-_Kerry_Glamour.png Tara: She's the Queen of Malaysia, it's Malaysia File:6_-_Malaysia_Glamour.png Tara: She's here to slay, it's Demi Hobson File:6_-_Demi_Glamour.png Tara: Last but not least... Julia Reeley File:6_-_Julia_Glamour.png Ratress: Gosh they were all so good Crim: This is going to be hard Judging Panel Crim: Today it's just me and Ratress girls... Crim: We looked at the catwalk over and over but we've made our choice Crim: First up... Liberty Ratress: Liberty your walk was everything, and the outfit, stunning Crim: Well done Liberty you showed me why you deserve to stay Liberty: Thank you Crim: Next up... Kerry Kerry: Hey Crim Ratress: Kerry... it was great Crim: You really stepped it up this week.. well done Kerry: Oh my gosh thank you Kerry IC: AAAAA I MIGHT WIN A CHALLENGE Crim: Next... Malaysia Ratress: Love the dress... would've removed the golden chains though Crim: Yeah me too, apart from that good job girl Malaysia: Thanks Crim: Next Demi... Ratress: My only problem is the golden shit around your arms.... but the dress... stunning Crim: I love it head to toe tho so... great work... and you've improved your walk so much Crim: Finally Julia... a bit basic? Ratress: It's the worst one up there... sorry girl Julia: Oh... Crim: Alright girls.... this is the hardest decision yet on this show... but someone must go Crim grabs the cards Crim: The winner of the challenge is... Crim turns the card around Crim: Liberty Liberty: Thank you so much Crim: Next Crim: Demi... well done you're still in the race Demi: Thank you Crim: Malaysia... well done you're still in the race Malaysia: Thanks Crim Crim: The girl moving on to the final 4 challenge is... Crim: Kerry Mathis Kerry: Thank you Crim: Julia child... I knew you would go far... you'rr a great model... now... it hurts for me to say... please leave Julia: I just wanna thank you for this amazing opportunity you gave me, I'll always respect you... Crim: Me too sis, now, goodbye Julia: Bye girls Back at the house Julia: Ugh... I didn't want this too happen but it did, I love each and every girl except for Kerry, if she wins Crim made the wrong choice, but I guess she made a wrong choice today, that was sending me home, but I guess it's time for goodbyes everyone, bye ANTS At the judging panel Crim: My top 4, who would've knew it Crim: Now girls... get ready to fight... you'll need it Ratress: Bye girls The girls all leave Category:America's Next Top Sim Episodes